1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste water valve system and more particularly pertains to for facilitating the opening and closing of a gate valve in a safe, efficient, and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste water systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste water systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling waste water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,399 Issued Mar. 18, 1975 to Watson relates to a holding tank for campers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,462 Issued May 21, 1974 to Feliz relates to a recreational vehicle utility stowage and transfer system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,348 Issued Apr. 20, 1971 to MacKay relates to a device for washing and rinsing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,822 Issued Mar. 23, 1971 to Shaw relates to a toilet facility ventilation system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,333 Issued Jun. 26, 1962 to Merrill relates to a waste material holding tank.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe waste water valve system that allows for facilitating the opening and closing of a gate valve in a safe, efficient, and convenient manner.
In this respect, the waste water valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for facilitating the opening and closing of a gate valve in a safe, efficient, and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved waste water valve system which can be used for facilitating the opening and closing of a gate valve in a safe and efficient and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention, as evidenced by the disclosed preferred and alternate embodiments, substantially fulfills this need.